


Romantic Dream

by Okami_Edits29



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Edits29/pseuds/Okami_Edits29
Summary: Victoria simmers in her thoughts about Maxine Caulfield, coming to terms with her newfound obsession without anymore aggression





	Romantic Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know I have other works I NEED to update but I've had such horrid writers block. So I wrote this #trash to get something out there.

Max. Beautiful Max. 

Max, the girl who many never looked at, but everyone secretly wondered about. The girl who spaced out in normal situations but came back with so much awareness that, even when confused, you sat in awe. 

Everyone knew her. 

Many secretly wanted her. The only two who blatantly let it out in the world was Chloe Price, social delinquent and rebel outcast, and Warren Graham. The saddest boy in the county. 

She charmed everyone with those big eyes, awkward vocal tone and straight smile... 

I know I'm foolish, every artist over romanticises something that has little meaning. 

But when my stomach aches, my heart gushes and my thought process shrivels when she is around, I know I have a bit of justification.

But we live in two different worlds. I am the bad guy. I deserve it, I fuck with everyone to show them who really rules this place. 

But she is the only one who I don't want to put in check... I want her to step out of line so I could try to reel her in. 

It's extraordinarily addicting.

But we live in different worlds. 

As different as our cameras.

So whenever the subject of Maxine Caulfield comes up, I will say the literal downfalls of her personality. 

When in reality, I'm dreaming about the abstractness of her being. 

There is no hope for me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. It was more of a vent write than anything else so It's understandably not my best piece. But I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day! Thanks for reading!


End file.
